


FUCKNUT

by KohiKori



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Furries, Furry, Fursona, Fursonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohiKori/pseuds/KohiKori
Summary: Kozta’s reason for Egg’s nickname.Kozta is my fursona. (@dorikeisan)Egg is Bruno’s fursona. (@arumstea)
Kudos: 1





	FUCKNUT

Bacon sizzled on the pan as Kozta cooked it. The sun was just about getting ready to rise and breakfast duty was put on Kozta today. They sighed, wondering when Egg will wake up. “Fuckin’ lazy ass.” Kozta muttered under their breath. Egg was sleeping in as usual. He never cooked breakfast unless Kozta forced him to. 

Kozta finished cooking the last bits of bacon and put them on a plate. They were going to prepare the omelette but then realized that they were all out of pancake batter, “SHIT!” Kozta grabbed two clean pans and started to bang them together in an effort to wake Egg up. Two minutes go by and Egg comes out tired and pissed, “The hell was that for?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “We’re out of pancake batter so i’m heading to the store real quick to get some.” Kozta replied. They grabbed the car keys and started heading out, “You’re now in charge of making the omelette.” Egg frowned, “Bu-“ “NOW!” and with that Kozta left. Egg sulked as he heard the car engine start and fade away with Kozta driving it.

Egg glanced over to the stove. He’s never made an omelette before, but it seemed easy to do. It was easy, right? Egg grabbed, well, an egg and began to crack it. Egg soon had the mixture of eggs mixed onto the pan. He moved it around a bit and waited to flip it. After a few minutes, he flipped the omelette over and let the other side cook as well. Egg stood there looking at the food. He was getting bored really quick. He decided to let it sit there while he sat at the table. Resting his head on his hand, he took out his phone and started to scroll through his social media. Egg didn’t even focus on the omelette anymore. He could feel his eyelids grow heavy and he fell asleep after fighting it for a while.

Smoke filled the kitchen. Egg’s nostrils flared and he woke up immediately. He looked around panicking, but was surrounded by the smoke. He grabbed a nearby towel in an attempt to disperse the smoke. That’s when he noticed a small orange light. Egg squinted his eyes to identify it better. That’s when his eyes opened with fear.

It was a fire.

Egg panicked even more. What should he do? How can he stop this? What would Kozta do? He looked for the fire extinguisher, but the smoke was too much. He began to cough and used the towel to cover his nose. He fell to the floor and crawled.

He kept searching for the extinguisher the best he could, but to no avail. He then noticed a black smear across the smoke. He tried to follow but his eyes started to water. The figure got closer almost rapidly. It was Kozta. Kozta ran at a speed that Egg has never seen before. Kozta drifted as they grabbed Egg. Egg latched onto Kozta tightly. He was a bit frightened of the situation and Kozta getting hurt while escaping the fumes. Kozta carried Egg out of the house quickly. Kozta ran so fast that everything was a blur to Egg. 

Kozta slowed down and Egg was now able to properly see. The kitchen had caught on fire. It was spreading to other parts of the house, but at a slower rate. “OH SHIT!” Egg yelled. The damage he did was immense. Kozta set Egg down, “EGG! YOU FUCKIN’ FUCKNUT!” Kozta screeched as they looked at the house in flames. They then looked at Egg and gave him the death stare. Egg smiled nervously and let out a shaky laugh. Kozta stomped to the car angrily and rummaged through the backseat. They then returned with their guitar, running at an even faster speed than before. “TU PINCHE PENDEJO!” Kozta took a swing as Egg let out a demonic screech.

At the end of the day, a new house was bought with a reinforced kitchen and a new safety feature on the stove. Kozta looked at Egg once more and let out a sigh, “You may be an idiot, but so am I.” Egg grinned, “Of course you are! If you weren’t... then we wouldn’t be buddies!” Kozta smiled and ruffled Egg’s hair. Kozta looked at Egg once more and said, “Oh yea, i’m calling you Omelette from now on by the way.” and with that they took their leave, “WHYYY?!” “Because you burned down the kitchen... while making an omelette” “BUT THAT’S EMBARRASSING!” “Take it as a symbol of what you did.” “BUT I DON’T WANT TO!” “Oh well, too bad.” The two kept going back and forth until Egg finally gave in and accepted it as his nickname from Kozta.

Translation: 

-TU PINCHE PENDEJO! = YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!


End file.
